Just One Moment
by Wander-Bleep
Summary: Both of these dumb goofers haven't even figured out their huge crush is actually the one they know fairly well. Ladybug has always been the love of Adrien Agreste's life just as Adrien Agreste has been Marinette Dupain-Cheng's love since before. But, something just HAS to happen. A chance meeting, maybe some alone time with their beloved person.
1. Prologue

[[ this is a laaaadrien fanfic, or more like a one shot ladrien fic to test the waters and stuff! I hope it isn't too bad in terms of layout cuz I'm on mobile and trying to use manual code- ]]

 _It was break time from school. A week and a few days, nothing special really._

 _Marinette especially was happy to hear the break, whether it was because she had free time to work on her other little dolls of recent akuma villains or anything in between, free time was free time. The first few days were pretty peaceful, no akuma attack, no incredibly upset person wronged by Chloe as per usual. It really was the life; hand sewing a Rogercop doll with Tikki relaxing right next to her, Marinette. That is until-_

"Marinette!"

 _The bottom latch of Marinette's door slammed open as Alya's head popped up unannounced. Tikki flew into a hiding spot while Marinette had jumped up with her friend._

"H-huh!? Whats going on!?"

 _She wasn't really asking Alya, it was more to herself due to the situation. Then again, her friend did seem a little upset. Hopefully no akuka is going to be arriving soon._

"You have got to see this! There's a fresh new high end reporter trying to ask Ladybug for some live national interview. How can she do that, Ladybug is waaaay too busy to be at any place like that. Besides, I was the first to get an interview on my Ladyblog!"

 _Yup. Hopefully hopefully. Marinette just decided to let Alya vent off about this news while taking a second to think. If this woman did want an interview with Ladybug, it was sorta rude to ignore it. With that in mind, she made it a note to visit the station._

 _Adrian Agreste, a model with a double life. He swooned with that thought in his mind, getting to watch Ladybug on tv live. Sure he was able to take action right by her side, but that was usually the time he tried to catch her beautiful blue eyes. There had to be more behind that black dotted mask of hers, and hopefully he'd get to hear something about his lady. Favorite foods, favorite color, favorite everything!_

"Haaaaah...my beautiful Lady."

 _He sighed happily, eyes gazing up into the ceiling. He was a love sick puppy dog, bitten by the beautiful and amazing love bug._

"Pleeegghhhh! So gross, I can just taste all that sweet in the air."

 _Adrien frowned towards the stinky kwami. Only a moldy cheese loving sour puss would say something like that._

"And how would you know what sweet is? ..I just..love her and stuff, I don't know what to do besides crack jokes and try to impress her..."

 _In return to this torn teen hearted confession, Plagg sighed._

"If you love her so much, then why haven't you told her yet?"

 _Adrien's eyes popped open, but then closed after remembering the last time he tried what Plagg had suggested._

"Ooohh, that's right. The cat got your tongue as soon as Dark Cupid came along."

 _An irritated groan came from the distressed teenager. Like ever lovesick boy he shoved a pillow against his face completely. With one breath in, he screamed his heart out into it_.

 _Maybe he'll get a chance to say it. Someday.._

"Uggghh! Someday is just too long- ah! The Ladybug is already on, Plagg where's the remote!?"

[[ OK so its nOT SUPER EXCITING YET YES I KNOW BBBBUT Things will be happening by next drabble I ppprromise ]]


	2. HisHer Eyes

[[ here's another blerp of hOPEFULLY LADRIEN AMIRITE aahhhh haaaa hope y'all enjoy it ;;o;; ]]

"-and what would you say about your partnership with Chat Noir?"

 _Soda sprayed all over the clean white table as if on que for a spit take. The cause of this wasn't just hearing the most important of the importantest of questions was asked but because of something entirely. The sunshiney model Adrien Agreste had a gigantic smile just hearing the news reporter._

"Wow! I can't believe they'd mention me like that, and to Ladybug!"

 _While he was busy fangirling with giggles and internal joy, the interview continued on._

"Well we're a team. What we do together is more than me saying I'd do one thing or other, we can..mmm its hard to explain but its like we know what the other will do. You know?"

 _Ladybug had a small smile whilst explaining, even making a few hand gestures to get the point across. Not that it was hard. Just not easy._

"Ahh, so how a pair of soulmates would act accordingly?"

 _The reporter gave a sly smile, narrowing her eyes right down into the depths of the poor Buggaboo's soul. Of course, Adrien's eyes shot right up to the screen for the reply of his most beautiful, wonderful, magnificent-_

"No no no, you see, we're like a duo. A team, nothing special is going on between us! Even if that silly kitty asked me out, I'd definitely say no."

 _From miles away, the sound of an innocent boys heart being shattered could be heart._

"My my, I never knew you'd be so quick to dismiss it."

"Well he usually does try his luck with jokes any time he can while we're on the job."

 _And Adrien thought jokes was a surefire way of making it with Ladybug. Back to square one, that is, after hugging his pillow and a good session of crying himself to sleep with a bucket of ice cream next to him. Yes, this was the only way possible. He did keep the channel on, the interview ran on with a few more questions about herself. Her favorite line, her favorite singer, all the things Adrien wanted to know._

 _Yet, it entered one ear and out the other._

 _The dark but brightly lit evening spread through Paris. Ladybug herself decided to swing about, wanting to taste the fresh freedom from being cooped up in a room. It was like some sort of interrogation show to her._

 _Coincidentally, a lonely young Adrien Agreste was walking along the small shops selling sweets. Of course he was disguised in a non Agreste brand hoodie with oversized sweats and a beanie. The perfect look of any broken hearted teenage girl- er, guy._

"Maybe stuffing my face like Plagg stuffing his with cambert will help me. I want to indulge a little in life..haaaah."

 _He sighed to himself, approaching one of the venders selling crepes. He had bought several for himself, carrying five in one arm and two in the other. He walked away, gazing up into the moon._

"...you know..all I wanted was La-"

 _'At the blink of an eye, with no doubt, a wish come true was in for you!' as most shows would begin with for two protagonists. In this case, one Ladybug swinging along through an alleyway and to the road was a bad choice on her part but an amazing chance for Adrien, as he was the one caught in the swing of his Lady._

 _As calm as it sounds Ladybug was internally and externally yelling from having accidentally caught a random citizen by accident. As soon as they reached the alley ahead, she released the building from her Yoyo's grasp and immediately nodded her head to the 'stranger'. Said stranger had no regrets._

"I'm sorry for catching you like that, I didn't even see you there! Are you all right?"

 _Unable to keep it in, Adrien gazed up into those beautiful blue eyes staring down at him with worry._

"Not at all..! I-i mean, I sorta didn't expect to..run into you, Ladybug."

 _Her eyes widened hearing his voice and seeing those familiar eyes. It was- no, it had to be-!_

"Adrien!?"

 _His hand flew up to make a hushed sign. Ladybug had regained her cool, not wanting to lose face in a moment like this. She could tell he was worried, and there was a reason why he..looked like herself a few months ago._

"Ladybug..if you could do me...a-a favor, as a fan-!"

 _His smile grew, eyes staring up into hers cutely and innocently to give off a vibe that felt so unlike the Agreste son._

 _How could she say no?_


	3. Sweetness

[[ yes yes I'm uBER LATE DONT PUT ME AT THE STAKE AND BURN ME IN MARICHAT IM SORRY OK BUT PLEASE TAKE THIS LADRIEN CHAPTER ]]

 _The two of the most awkward lovesick people in all of Paris just so happened to be staring at one another. One with the messiest face anyone that night could have had, and the other was a speechless out-of-breath heroine. Respectively, Adrien Agreste and Ladybug._

 _Both stared with wide eyes, whether they be full of anxiousness, worry, captivity or just a combination of hunger, tears and total regret which was definitely the Agreste boy. Who was also the first to speak up._

"Uh...uhm...Ladybug.."

 _Adrien's lips curled into an awkward smile while his cheeks lightly changed color. The same could be said for Ladybug, but she coughed into her free hand that formed a fist. Its not like she could let this handsome as heck crush of hers bust up her composure right now. Then again, there was no real danger around and it shouldn't be so bad to maybe try and get some time with him. His eyes darted back down to the many crepes he hand at hand, and smiled up at Ladybug._

"Would you...like to share some of these with me? I think I got too much.."

 _It took up a good amount of courage to just speak up to her, especially after that huge blow to the Chat side of himself. The side he liked to consider confident and way more capable than the person he is now. Meanwhile, on the buggy side of things, Ladybug was ready to just eagerly hug and accept the offer of a lifetime! But, keeping cool was at the top of the list of things to do. So, with a cool smile and half lidded eyes, she sighed._

"I'd love to, Adrien Agreste. I'm a little tired from doing a bit of practice, this is the perfect time to catch me!"

 _Good good, she played it off pretty well._

"Well, more like you caught me.."

 _Ladybug blinked once at the attempt of a little pun Adrien made. He's definitely going to have to facepalm himself for that later. Despite him doubting himself and his usual puns, a little giggle came from the beauty above._

"If you ran out of pun-ny jokes, I think there's a nice quiet park around here."

"R...really..?"

"But of course! I saw it passing by, come on."

 _The nerves from being near her all time crush had vanished, being able to breath in this misty fresh air really woke her. But for the other crushing teen heart, the dim lights hid his growing blush. Ladybug, with her heavenly laugh, graced his pretty stupid joke. God knows how happy Adrien was though._

 _/_

 _The moon was able to shine over the pair, finally sitting in a park bench that had just enough shade by a leafy tree above. Breaks in the tree shined down bits of light, giving the most relaxing atmosphere anyone could possibly stand._

"..."

"..."

 _But these kids were anything but 'anyone'. They just had to be perfect couple simply because of the extreme awkward, shy nature that came from both of them. Except for Ladybug, her usual bumbling shyness wasn't really as strong as now since she felt relaxed. Hidden, by that mask Adrien had admired from close distance._

"Om!"

 _Adrien had a constant blush in his cheeks while he munched quietly on the chocolate crepe. He couldn't help stare at his Lady, eating with the cutest smile in the world. But! There had to be some kind of conversation to make, any word or phrase or sentence or tid bit was enough. Small bits of sweat started dripping from his fair cheeks. This, caught Ladybug's eye._

"Adrien?"

"Y-yes Ladybug!?"

 _She became fairly worried about him, he could be having a cold sweat or was becoming sick. After one more bite of her chocolate crepe she leaned close to Adrien, tilting her head up to be able to look at him properly. She was shorter of them, but her free hand reached to gently touched his forehead._

"L-la...dy.."

"I was worried...about you, Adrien."


	4. He's Gotten Better

[[ continuiiiiiiiiiiiiiing from last episode on whyaminotpostingfrequentltwellletmetellyouisUUUCK YEAH HOPE THIS IS GOOD YOU GUYS KILL ME LATER ALRIGHT ]]

"M-m-!? La-..la...lady.."

 _Ladybug, concerned more with how he was doing, never noticed how extremely red his face grew. The stutters of a nervous boy went in one ear and out the other as she pulled away from the closeness of their faces to pull out her yoyo. That was when she checked out his tomato face. It was pretty funny, not being the one to turn blushy awkward for once. Maybe it was the mask that made her so comfortable._

"I wonder. If I used my lucky charm, could I get something to cool you off a little."

 _Adrien couldn't even retort, he only looked away and pursed his lips._

"Haha, sorry sorry. I don't mean to tease you, it was just a little. Come on, I don't want these amazing crepes to go to waste!"

 _Ladybug did want to shift to a situation where he was just as comfortable as her. That was more important than just spending her time with Adrien. Speaking of Adrien, he couldn't figure out why he was getting so flustered in front of her like this! As Chat Noir, he was the one doing the teasing and flirting. Or, tried to. But as Adrien, he felt..alone? Maybe easily taken advantage of, or wanted for reasons other than being himself. The main thing people knew about him was that he was a model and used that to talk to him. Or it was about his father, and he really liked to cut down his freedom._

"Heh heh..right..."

 _He finally started to munch on his crepe. He wanted to not think too much about what had happened since he was with Ladybug. Under the moonlit night. Romantically eating next to each other in a beautiful park with no one but themselves._

 _On Ladybug's mind, she felt like freaking out as usual but things were going really smoothly for her. Not that she wasn't feeling giddy about being with Adrien all alone. No one to bother them. Fresh air and sweet crepes.._

'Oh god.'

 _They shared the same thought. This was no doubt a date! Ladybug finally got a date with Adrien. And Adrien is on a date with Ladybug. But..she's on a date with Adrien..as Ladybug..soooo...this was a predicament on her part. For Adrien, it was still heaven._

 _/_

 _There wasn't much to talk about, despite the past encounters with one another. Most of them being Adrien taking a 'shower' at some grave moment. They had a few comments to one another, idle chat with 'How have you been?' or a 'You look great- I mean awesome- I mean...these crepes taste great..' but only one of these kids in love would say that._

"So...Ladybug, uhm..this was really nice. I sort of...had a rough time today, and planned to eat alone here."

"Alone? Why not call or talk to your friends about it? I'm sure they'll understand, maybe even help you out!"

 _Whether or not he took aid with his friends or herself, she just wanted Adrien to feel better anyway possible. Little did she know, she was the main issue of this comfort food ordeal. But there was no way he could tell anyone about it, his huge crush on Ladybug. Not even Nino, and especially not Alya who he also considered a friend. If anything she'd put it in her Ladyblog, naming him the most famous biggest fan of Ladybug. He sighed, taking a little bite from the last messy crepe._

"...do you ever want to talk to someone, but think that their reaction to what you'll say isnt worth hearing? Like, they might be mad or sad, they might yell at you or worse..?"

 _Of course he wasn't talking about his friends, especially not them. This stemmed from years of being told 'no', his freedom cut left and right, not having friends, being so awkward and conserved around people thanks to his father. This over protectiveness was and always has been too much, and for him not to even be around often was absurd. And so, he held his tongue. He never spoke much, try as he may it was hard. It really was hard to get where he is today, and he was happy about it. Only now, he was in love. And he felt so happy each and every time he became Chat Noir because that was his main time to be with this wonderful and beautiful Ladybug. Days like this, its easy to forget about his life as Adrien Agreste. Except now. This was by far the best moment in Adrien history._

[[ yes my lovelies it is I. She who sucks, and now I will give a list of reasons why its been so long. **ahem** nNNNAH I FEEL BAD DOING THAT AND WELL HOW CAN I SAY THIS SOMETIMES IDEAS CLICK LIKE THAT AND BOOM NEW CHAPPIE IN PROGRESS BUT OTHER TIMES IM TERRIBLE WITH WORDS AND I WORRY ABT USING THEM TOO MUCH OR ANYTHJNG PLUS IM SUPER LATE ITS BEEN A WEEK OR MORE RIGHT? I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS LADRIEN UPDATE ]]


	5. We can be

_[[ because I wonder if I have to do disclaimers since aha Thomas Astruc was the Hawkdaddy who brought us Miraculous Ladybug owns it its not like I've claimed them :0 this is a Ladrien fic with two very silly awkward babs. Notes on why I'm so super late with this chap are at the bottom :'D ]]_

 _A long and heavy silence made its place around the two. Ladybug, instinctively, wrapped her arms around the taller boys shoulders. Tight. Tighter._

"Adrien.."

 _He flinched, inhaling quickly as it was only now that he realised what had happened. His eyes shut tightly, but smiled wide with worried feelings_.

"Sorry, I got really caught up in- u-uhh.."

 _His eyes began to sting, forming tears as the seconds rolled by. He inhaled sharply, keeping his eyes shut at all costs to not dare let a tear slide down his cheek. Ladybug could see- no, feel the stress that this boy was developing._

 _She didn't want this for him._

"Please, don't apologize."

 _Before he could protest and say he was completely fine, she stood up and took his hands in hers. Her smile was sad, but she kept bouncy movements to cycle a little energy between them. Adrien was whisked away in this split second, and could only stare off into her eyes._

"Adrien, let's go. I think we should remember tonight as something nice. Those crepes were delicious, and I'm grateful I got to eat them with you."

 _He wasn't sure if it was him, but Adrien swore he could see pink around that Lady mask. He definitely heat crawl up in his own cheeks. He stumbled along as Ladybug further moved from the tree's shadows to embrace the full moons light. A gentle breeze carried fluttering leaves over them. As his lady smiled even more at her gentle love blushing, Adrien was falling in love all over again._

"Ladybug..I..I'd like to go home. Not because I don't want to be with you! I-i uh..I think you're right, so..maybe we can.."

 _She giggled at him, understantig exactly how he felt. She wanted to do this again. She wanted this exact moment to happen a billion times over. But it had to end. And it'd have to end now. She did have one thing in mind._

"Well. Why don't I take you home, Adrien?"

 _Her little smile and cutely growing blush encouraged Adrien to go a little wide eyed at the offer. Ladybug taking him home. Ladybug. g. This is perfect._

"Y-yeah..yeah! Of course, that's fine! I'd love that! Uh- because uhm, its pretty late and yeah-.."

 _He smiled and shut himself up, worrying endlessly if his outburst was a bit much. Being too eager was something that usually got him in trouble, as known with Chat Noir. It was then he realised, as Ladybug snaked an arm around his waist and readied her yo-yo, that Chat Noir would have never been able to have this kind of night with Ladybug. As Adrien, he's always seen a different side of Ladybug. A more playful and..caring side? Sure she was always caring with him as Chat, but this was a little different. He couldn't put it on his finger but this was definitely different._

 _They finally got to his window, which was left open. It definitely wasn't because Chat Noir had to leave quickly if he wanted those healing foods. Ladybug didn't seem to question it, it made it easier to slip into his room after all. She gently placed him down, and turned to leave after a little peace sign. But, her wrist was taken by Adrien. There was something he had to know. Something needed to check in order to have at least a little knowledge._

 _He gently placed a sweet bliss kiss against her cheek._

 _This was the cause of two tomato faced babs, Ladybug stuttering and holding her cheek with Adrien puffing his cheeks out and holding a pose with his hand out after releasing her wrist. The two awkwardly stood there in mild silence, until Ladybug inched away to the window and left just as awkwardly._

"I...I did it.."

 _[[ ahahahaaaa I ended with a smol baby kiss aND IM STILL LATE, NO IM NOT DEAD BUT THIS YEARS EXAMS MAY HAVE KILLED ME, FORGIVE ME PEOPLES. other than that I'm completely fine and have an idea on how I'm gonna end it. So maaaybe a chapter or two is all that's left ;0 as soon as I get to doing the drabbles ]]_


End file.
